Back for
by XxStephXx
Summary: REPOSTED Lily and James got married the day after they left Hogwarts but 2 years later, they were arguing all the time and after a huge fight Lily left, not knowing she was pregnant then almost a year later she gets a letter saying that James was in St Mu
1. Chapter 1

**BACKROUND**

_Lily and James got married the day after they left Hogwarts but 2 years later, they were arguing all the time and after a huge fight Lily left, (not knowing she was pregnant) then almost a year later she gets a letter saying that James was in St Mungo's so she decides to go and make sure he's alright and tell him about Harry. Lily is a healer, James is an Auror_

**Chapter 1 Hostile Welcome**

As soon as Lily turned into the corridor where James' room was in St Mungo's she saw Sirius, Remus and her mother-in-law arguing with the nurse. As she got closer she heard what they were fighting about.

"Let me in, that's my son lying in there" Kate, James' mother shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in until the next of kin arrives and says it is okay" said the nurse

"One of us are the next of kin" screeched Kate

"Uh Kate, that's not technically right..." said Remus

"Why? Who is the next of kin?" Kate shouted at Remus

"That would be me" said Lily

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" said Sirius

"Well I got a letter telling me to come here" said Lily then she said to the nurse, "Hi I'm Lily Potter, I believe there are some forms for me to sign"

"Why the bloody hell are you letting her in? I'm his best mate, that's his mother" spluttered Sirius

"I'm still his wife, last time I checked" said Lily cooly

"When was the last time you checked, a year ago when you walked out on him" said Sirius

"Look, Sirius we can stand here and argue, or I can go and sign the forms and then you can all go and see him" said Lily

"Fine, Lily will you please hurry up so I can see my son" said Kate not showing any emotion at seeing her estranged daughter in law.

Lily followed the nurse into a small office and signed the necessary forms.

"Right that's it. You can see your husband, although you do know that as his wife you can decide who sees him. I got the impression that you don't get on with..." said the nurse before Lily interupted.

"No, it would just make things worse." said Lily, "so I can go and see him now"

"Yes"

Lily went out of the office into the waiting area and found Sirius pacing, and Kate and Remus sitting.

"Right that's it. We can see him" said Lily

"We?" questioned Sirius

"Yes, or don't you want to come?" replied Lily

"You're going to see him"

"Yes" said Lily

"Why? You haven't been anywhere near him in almost a year" said Sirius

"Look I get that you're worried about him but..." snapped Lily

"Please stop fighting, I want to see my son" said Kate

"Okay come on then"

Lily took Kate, Sirius and Remus to James' room. James was unconsious on the hospital bed.

_'He looks so peaceful, I have missed him. I never really noticed before, but Harry sleeps with his mouth a little open just like him'_ thought Lily as she just stared at James.

"You okay, Lily?" whispered Remus

"Uh yeah I'm fine thanks" said Lily, "It's just a little strange...you know"

"Yeah I do" said Remus

"Where's the healer? I thought one would be here to tell us what's wrong with him" said Kate

"His chart should be at the bottom of his bed" said Lily as she went over and picked up his chart and started to flick through it,

"Well, it seems he won't suffer any permanent damage. It was a death eater attack, wasn't it?"

"Yes. How long will he be unconscious?" asked Kate

"He's been put into a sort of coma, just so they can monitor his injuries" said Lily

"Wh-what do you mean monitor them? Is he g-going to get w-worse? Is he going to d-d..." asked Kate on the verge of tears.

"No it just a precaution. There is a chance there may be minor swelling in the brain, but there doesn't appear to be any" said Lily

"Would you listen to yourself? That's James lying there, not some stranger. That's your husband." said Sirius angrily

"I am perfectly aware of who it is" said Lily

"You swan in here after a year, you don't even ask how he's been..."

"I can see how he is" snapped Lily

"You don't give a damn. How do you think he'll react to seeing you?"

"I don't know, but he'll have to get used to me. I'm transferring back."

"You're what?" said Sirius dangerously

"You heard. Anyway I have some things I need to discuss with James, when he wakes up"

"When will that be" Kate butted in

"The potion should wear off in about 9 hours" said Lily

"You better not come and ask him for a divorce while he's in his hosptal bed" said Sirius

"That's not what I need to discuss with him," _'I need to tell him he has a son'_

"Then what is it? You better not muck him about again"

"It is none of your business what I discuss with _my_ husband"

"It is my business cause I had to pick up the pieces the last time"

"I don't need this I'm leaving" said Lily

"Yeah that's what you do best" Sirius shouted

"Keep your fucking voice down" hissed Lily

"He's in a coma"

"Look I don't want to argue with you. I'll come and see him tomorrow" said Lily then she stormed out of the room before Sirius could say anything else.


	2. She sees him

**She Sees Him**

Lily stood in front of her mirror. She and Harry were staying with her parents since she had to come back in such a hurry she hadn't had a chance to find a place. Harry was in his crib next to her asleep. She was getting ready to go and see James and her stomach was churning, her hands were shaking she was so nervous.

"Well, I should be going soon. I can't believe how nervous am about seeing James. I haven't felt like this since our wedding, no in fact this is worse at least I knew he loved me then, I haven't see him in almost a year. He never even knew I was pregnant, he doesn't know about you, he will by the time I get back I promise" Lily said quietly to Harry careful not to wake him. "I don't know how he'll react, he always wanted to be a father but I don't know how he'd feel now. I just disappeared, I planned on just getting away for a break and going back. But then I found out you were on the way and I didn't want you to be born into a war zone cause all we did was argue, and you deserve so much better than that and I'm going to make sure you get it. I love your Daddy but what I did was unforgivable, but you shouldn't have to suffer you deserve a father and James is the only one you've got" Lily was almost in tears by the time she was finished.

She inspected herself in the mirror, imagining what she looked like the last time James had seen her. Her hair was shorter now, still the same fiery red it had always been and it still hung in loose curls. It was mostly the shape of her body that had changed the most, since having Harry she had gotten rid of all the pregnanct weight by doing Yoga, so her body was more toned than it had ever been. Her chest was the most noticable though, she had gone from a B cup to a D, since she was still breastfeeding they weren't going to shrink anytime soon.

She was wearing tight figure hugging jeans, green strappy low cut (without being slutty) top, and had on high heeled sandals.

She took her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead, "wish me luck" she whispered

Lily went down stairs and told her parents, who were babysitting Harry for her, that she was leaving and gave them a few more last minute instructions.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Lily had gone to finalise the paperwork for her transfer to St Mungo's (even though she was still on maternity leave). Then she had made her way to James' room, knowing that visiting hours were over and that she could tell him about Harry alone. She knocked and went into his room.

He looked up when he heard her high heels on the hospital floor.

"Sirius said you were back" he said

"Yeah, I uh had to sign the forms for you" she said

"I must have forgotten to take you off my next of kin thingy" said James

Lily couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle, "That was very... technical, James"

"Yeah" he chuckled then he got serious, "What do you want?"

"I uh have to tell you something" she said a little taken aback by the bluntness

"You're getting married again and you want a divorce" he said trying to keep his emotions out of his voice

"What? Where the hell are you getting that from?"

"Sirius said you wanted a divorce and you haven't asked for one, so why now then, if you aren't enagaged?"

"Sirius was wrong. Do you see any ring?" said Lily holding up her left hand

_'I remember the time when she wore **my **ring. When she was **my** wife'_ thought James then he quickly turned away, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, just by seeing her hand without her wedding ring, really showing him that he had well and truly lost her forever.

"I didn't come here for a divorce" said Lily giving James some hope, "But I suppose we will have to sort that sooner or later"

"Why can't you just say that's what you want? Fine, I'll give you a divorce" said James raising his voice

"I believe it is you that is focusing on a divorce. What you want to marry your latest slapper, I bet you didn't even wait for me to leave til you started sleeping around again" said Lily, who was quickly losing her legendary temper.

James turned and grabbed her wrist, "I never cheated on you" he said dangerously

Something in James tone calmed Lily down again, she hadn't meant for them to start arguing again, "I know" she sighed, "I don't

know why I said that"

"So what is it?" he asked her

"um Iwaspregnant" Lily blurted out

James hadn't quite caught it, all he had heard was I and pregnant.

"What has that got to do with me, we stopped sleeping together almost a year ago. If you're up the duff it's not my problem"

"What?" said Lily slightly in shock, "FINE, you really have changed James. I never thought you would just brush off your son. I'm sorry I came here, you really are a bastard" then she stomped out.

"If you're pregnant now, it can't be mine you left months ago" James shouted

"You stupid bastard" yelled Lily, "I was pregnant when I left. But you don't have to worry, neither of us are coming back into you're life" then she ran from the room, almost knocking Sirius down on her way out.

"LILY" shouted James realising his mistake, he was trying to get out of bed but was stuck by all the wires he was attached to.

"Prongs, what are you doing, lie down" said Sirius trying to restrain James

"No, go after her" shouted James

"She's not worth it, she'll only cause more trouble" said Sirius and James started fighting again

"GO and get her or I'm going after her myself, sick or not" shouted James

"Fine" said Sirius then he ran out of the room, going in the same direction as Lily


	3. Telling James

**Telling James**

James was lying his bed for about 5 minutes reeling from what Lily had said, and wanting to kick himself for making such a stupid mistake. He finally had her back in same room as him and all he did was argue with her and make her leave again, he felt like shit.

"Owww Black let go of me" he heard Lily shout fromt the end of the corridor

Then he saw Sirius practically throw Lily back into his room.

"Sirius what the hell are you doing?" shouted James

"You told me to bring her back" said Sirius

"I didn't mean drag her back kicking and screaming. Did he hurt you?" he said

"What the hell do you care?" spat Lily, she was angry but James could tell she had been crying.

"Of course I care. I would never lay a finger on you" said James

"Yeah, you just send this thug to do it for you" said Lily rubbing her wrists that were starting to bruise.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't know I was holding that tight" said Sirius sincerely sorry

"Yeah, whatever Black" said Lily

"Do you want me to get a healer?" said Sirius worried about how rough he had really been. He would never intentionally physically harm a woman

"I am a healer, idiot" snapped Lily

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Sirius

"Just stay the hell away from me. Both of you" she said

"Siri can you leave us?" said James

Sirius nodded his head and left, "if you need me I'll be outside"

"What? I don't want to talk to you ever again" snapped Lily

"I'm sorry. I think I misunderstood, are you pregnant right now?" said James

"No"

"So you were when you left me?"

"Yes, but I didn't know at the time" said Lily sitting down

"Wh-what happened, did you have an abortion?" _'did she hate me that much that she would kill me baby? She was the only woman I could ever imagine being the mother of my children even when she left, it was always her'_

"No"

"So you..."

"Had the baby, yes I did" said Lily

"Oh... wow... whoah" said James in shock, he had a child, he was a father. He had no idea what to feel.

"Maybe I should come back later, when you've had time..." said Lily

"No, stay please tell me about..."

"Harry, his name is Harry" said Lily.

"Harry, I have a son"

"Uh huh"

"When? Why? How? What? Whoa..."

"He's almost a month old, he was born July 31. But you're other questions don't make any sense. Why was he born? That would be because we had sex. How he was born? That really isn't a pleasant topic. And what, that makes no sense."

James laughed softly at this, "Sorry I'm just a little thrown"

"Yeah, I guess you would be"

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah, I do" said Lily then she pulled a picture out of her bag and handed it to James.

"Oh he's..." said James a little overwhelmed, "He's gorgeous"

"He is" said Lily fondly, "I should go. You need time to think to think about... stuff"

"Stuff? What stuff?" said James

"Whether you want to be involved or not. I just turn up and tell you out of the blue and tell you, you have a son, that's gotta be..." said Lily

"Involved, of course I want to be there for him" said James surprised Lily would think anything else, "When can I see him? I have a son."

Lily almost laughed at James' expression, he looked just like he did when he won a Quidditch game against Slytherin when they were at Hogwarts. He hadn't changed that much, he was thrilled to be a dad.

"When do you get out of here?" she asked

"Not for another 3 days" he said unhappily

"You can see him then. We're staying with my parents til I find a place"

"Awww can't I see him before that. I have a son. I'm a DAD" cheered James

"Well... I don't really want to bring him to a hospital" said Lily

"Awww please" pleaded James putting on his best puppy dog eyes

"...Fine, I have to come in and sign some forms for my transfer. I'll bring him by tomorrow"

"Yessss!"

"But only for half an hour" said Lily, knowing that although James was caught up in being happy, he would get mad at her from keeping it from him, and she was not looking forward to that.


	4. Harry Meets his Godfather and Grandma

**Harry meets his Godfather and Grandma**

"Oh shit" whispered Lily, she was standing outside James' room holding Harry, she could hear Sirius and Kate in the room with James, "Harry don't you ever repeat that. You ready" Harry just gurgled at her, "Of course you are, they'll love you. You didn't leave James, no you seem perfectly calm"

"Lils are you just gonna stand out there muttering to yourself or are you gonna bring Harry in" she heard James shout from his room.

"Fuck" she said as the door opened, "don't repeat that either"

"Hi, we were getting worried talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" said James

"I was talking to Harry" mumbled Lily, "When did you get out of bed?"

"This morning" said James, "Is this him?"

"Yeah. Meet Harry James Potter, Harry meet your Dad" said Lily

"Can I..." asked James

Lily nodded and handed Harry to James

"I uh have some paper work to fill out, I'll just be down the hall if you need me. All his stuff is in the bag, his favourite toy is the levitating broomstick, so if he starts to fuss take that out. I fed him before we left, but there is a bottle of cooled boiled water in the bag. But I'll just be outside, come and get me if he needs me" said Lily

"Why don't you just stay?" said James, "then you won't have to worry yourself"

"I uh don't think that's such a good idea" said Lily looking towards Kate and Sirius

"Bye, baby" she said said to Harry kissed him on the forhead, "I won't be that long"

"Take your time" said James softly

When Lily left the room, James turned angrily to his mother and best friend.

"What the hell was that? You couldn't have made her feel anymore uncomfortable?" said James

"What did you expect James? After what she did." said Sirius

"I expect you to be civil, to the mother of my son" hissed James as Harry wrapped his hand round one of James' fingers

"How can you be so calm? Aren't you pissed at her?" said Sirius, "She left you without a word, and she shows up months later with a kid and claims it's yours. Did you ask for a paternity test?"

"I don't have to he's mine. She came as soon as she heard I was in here, and the first chance she got she told me about Harry."

"She kept it from you, for 9 months" said Sirius

"She had reasons" said James

"What reasons?"

"That is none of your business" said James, "What about you, mum you've kept quiet"

"Let's not argue. Now hand over my grandson" said Kate

James gave Harry to his mother and that was the last they mentioned Lily.

By the time Lily had finished her paperwork, and got back to James' room, Kate and Sirius were gone. She went in and saw James sitting in one of the arm chairs, talking to Harry about _Quidditch_ of all the things he could talk about he had to pick that.

"Hey, having fun?" she said softly

"Hi, yeah we are" said James

"He wasn't any trouble was he? Cause sometimes he can get a little grumpy and he is due for a nap"

"He was an angel" said James then he gave Harry to Lily

"Oh I missed him" she gushed kissing Harry on the forehead

"You've only been gone half an hour"

"I know, but yesterday was the first time I had been away from him, I'm not used to it" said Lily

"Thank you" said James softly

"For what?"

"For bringing him. For telling me about him. For coming back. And most importantly for being so nice to me after all that went on..." said James emotionally

"He's your son, you have as much right to him as me. And what happened between us was just as much my fault as it was yours"

"We both know, that's not true, it was my fault you left, and I'm sorry for everything"

"It's alright and I'm sorry too."

James and Lily just stared at each other for a few moments, they both leaned in their lips almost touched when a nurse came into the room.

"It's time for a check up" said the nurse cheerfully as James and Lily sprang apart

"I uh should go" mumbled Lily

"When can I see you both again?" asked James

"Uh call me when you get out and we'll work sometime out, you know access and stuff..." said Lily then she ran from the room.


	5. Let me help you

**Let Me Help You**

James walked up the garden path of Lily's parents house, he had been there loads of times but he was as nervous as he had been the first time he had met her parents.

He had just gotten out of hospital an hour ago, but he was desperate to see Lily and Harry again. He hadn't been able to get Lily out of his head since they had been interupted at the hospital. He had spent the past few months wallowing and pining after her, it had been the worst night of his life when she had walked out. He hadn't dated anyone since she had left, he knew that she probably hadn't seen anyone either since she had been pregnant but what terrified him now was that she might start dating now that Harry was born. What if she wanted a divorce, he couldn't divorce her, he couldn't watch her go out with someone else. What if she got married again? Harry would have a step father and he would just be the guy that visited once a week.

James rang the doorbell and Mrs Evans answered the door.

"Oh hello, James dear, I didn't know Lily was expecting you" she said

"Uh she's not I thought I'd surprise her" said James

"Oh well then, come in, but I warn you it's utter madness"

James went inside and immediately had to duck as a suitcase came flying down the stairs.

"Lily stop that, what if Harry had been at the bottom of the stairs?" Mrs Evans shouted upstairs

"That would be hard, since he's upstairs with me" Lily shouted down, "Who was at the door?"

"James" Mrs Evans shouted then she said to James, "Go on up, she's packing and it's complete chaos up there"

"Thanks" said James then he headed up the stairs

James made his way into Lily's bedroom, he had remembered where it was from all the times they had snuck upstairs when they were at school.

"Hi, is it safe to come in here?" he said peeking his head round the door

"Oh hi, um that depends on how brave you are" said Lily

"I'll risk it" he said coming into the room.

"When did you get out? You better not have discharged yourself cause I'll march you right back to that hospital if you have. You better not keel over on me" said Lily

"Didn't know you cared that much?" teased James

"I don't, I just need your help carrying the heavy boxes" said Lily

"Where are you going?"

"I found a house just outside Hogsmade. So I'm moving out again. I actually never realised how many pairs of shoes I own"

"Oh it didn't take long to find somewhere. And yes you do have an extraordinary amount of shoes"

"I know the guy that owns the house, he trained as a healer with me and he's going on a 5 year course on tropical diseases so I'm renting the place" explained Lily

"Okay, where's my beautiful son?" asked James

Lily just pointed to the crib and then James noticed that Harry was asleep in it.

"Well while I'm here, how can I be useful?" said James

"Um could you take the boxes in the next room downstairs?"

"Sure" then James left to take the boxes downstairs.

"Whew I'm exhausted" said James later that night flopping down on the sofa in Lily's new house.

"You wimp, all you had to do was carry a few boxes" said Lily flopping down beside him.

"A few, woman do you know how much stuff you have? I had to lug boxes around all day, while all you did was point to the room I had to put them in"

"Delegating is far more tiring than manual labour and I had to carry Harry about all day"

"Yeah cause he's so heavy" said James, Lily just laughed, "I've missed you, you know"

"I've missed you too"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Why didn't you come back?" James blurted out before he could stop himself

Lily sat up and James regretted asking that, she was pulling away from him.

"I just... I was confused our marriage was crumbling, I was pregnant and I didn't want Harry to be born into a war zone. It was easier to stay away" said Lily getting up and walking over to the window, "I knew you were going to start asking me things like that"

"I'm sorry, but... I just wondered we just to tell each other everything."

"I know, but you have to admit the last few months weren't great, all we did was argue. I think you spent most nights on the couch"

"I guess" sighed James, "there were good times though"

"Of course there was, we were happy for so long, but in the end..."

James got up and walked over to where Lily stood looking out the window.

"Do you think that was the end?" he asked

Lily didn't turn round.

"Why? Don't you?" she said

"No, I don't think there will ever be an 'end' for us" he said

Just then Harry started screaming upstairs, ruining any moment that may have come.


	6. I trusted you

**I Trusted You**

It had been a week since Lily had moved into her new house. Lily had just put Harry down for the night, when she heard the doorbell.

"Kate" said Lily surprised to see her mother in law on her doorstep

"Hello Lily" Kate said

"Hi, uh Harry's in bed" said Lily

"That's alright, I came here to see you"

"Oh, okay come in" said Lily opening the door further for Kate to come in. "The living room is just through there"

Lily followed Kate into the living room, and sat down on an armchair.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee..." said Lily nervously

"No thank you" said Kate

"Okay. So... I guess you're here to talk about James"

"Yes I am. I couldn't help but notice that you two haven't made any formal arrangements regarding Harry"

"Uh no, we uh haven't quite gotten round to it"

"So how does James know where he stands, when he can see his son?"

"Uh I dunno, he's just been coming round to see him, when he can"

"What about when you go back to work?"

"Um I dunno, we'll sort something out, properly" said Lily feeling as though she was being interogated

"Also the divorce proceding seem, non-existant"

"Um, well we've sort of had other things to think about" said Lily getting slightly annoyed at Kate's interference. What had it do with her if she and James got divorced?

"Hmmm, well stop dragging your feet and put him out of his misery" said Kate then she got up to leave the room.

"What happened? I know I shouldn't have handled things the way I did, but we used to get on really well" said Lily making Kate stop in her tracks.

"I trusted you and you let me down" said Kate

"Trusted me, with what?" said Lily confused

"I trusted you with my little boy's heart and you broke it" said Kate

"Wh-what?"

"You heard?" said Kate then she left the room, slamming the front door as she left the house.

--------------------------

James had just gotten off work, so he was going to see Lily and Harry, hoping Harry wasn't already in bed. Just as he turned onto Lily's street he saw his mother coming out of Lily's house.

"Mum" he said as he walked towards her

"Oh hello, dear I wasn't expecting to see you" she said calmly

"What were you doing in Lily's" he asked

"I just had a few things to say to her"

"Mum, what things?" groaned James, he and Lily had been getting on so well, it was just like it used to be.

"I just asked her to stop dragging her heels about formal access to Harry and the divorce"

"You said what? Mum, it is none of your business when we divorce" said James furious, neither he nor Lily had mentioned divorce since that day in hospital and he certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

"It is when she's tying you down, stopping you from finding someone else" said Kate

"You don't get it, do you? I don't want anyone else. It was my fault she left in the first place and I don't need you upsetting Lily." said James

"Fine, when she breaks your heart again, I'll be here to pick up the pieces again"said Kate then she apparated.

James turned and practically ran up to Lily's front door. He rang the bell and when she didn't answer right away he rang it again, and again, until eventually she came to the door, her face tearstained.

"Oh my god, what's the matter? What did she say to you?" said James going inside and guiding Lily to the living room and sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"I-It's nothing really" said Lily trying to stop the tears

"Obviously it's something" said James, "Is Harry in bed?"

Lily nodded

"Tell me, what's the matter? Is it the divorce? Access? You know I'd never try to get custody of Harry, I would never try to take him from you"

"I-I know"

"Then what's the matter? What did my mother say to upset you so much?"

"It's nothing really, my hormones are still all crap from having Harry"

"Lils, I know you, this is more than hormones" said James lifting Lily's chin and forcing her to look at him, "Please just tell me"

"She-she trusted me" said Lily

"What do you mean, what with the ring, cause I told her I have it"

"No, she trusted me with her son's heart and she-she said I broke it" said Lily breaking down in tears again.

James wrapped his arms around Lily pulling her into him, "Hey shhhh, don't listen to her, you know my mother's insane"

James just rocked Lily back and forth until she stopped crying, then she sat up and pulled out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little harder than I thought it would be" said Lily

"It's alright. What's harder... Coming back?"

"Hmmm, I just wasn't... oh I don't know what the hell I was expecting"

"I'm sorry about my mother she had no right..." said James

"Was she right, did I..." said Lily avoiding James' eye

"Uh... yeah I was pretty broken when I realised you... you weren't coming back"

"I'm sorry" whispered Lily

"S'ok, it was my fault"

"I don't even remember what we were arguing about" said Lily quietly

"You had to work late, and I forgot to buy milk" said James

"Oh god, how did something so petty turn into..."

"I'm am so sorry about that night, the things I said, how I..." said James

"It's alright, I said some terrible things as well"

"Not like I did, I made you leave." said James getting up and walking over to the fireplace, watching the fire, facing away from Lily, "I saw it"

"Saw what?"

"The fear in your eyes, when I started shouting. You were scared of me." said James feeling as if he was going to cry, "I scared my wife, the woman I was supposed to love, cherish, honour, and remian faithful to forever"

"And what, you didn't" said Lily

"No, I didn't"

_'He didn't love me, maybe he was seeing someone else'_ thought Lily who turned away from looking at James, tears were starting to roll down her cheeks again.

"I did love you, god I loved you so much, I still do. But I stopped cherishing you, I took you for granted" said James wiping the tears from his face, "I didn't treat you how I was supposed to. I never cheated on though, you've always been the only one for me, but I thought about it, I thought how easy it would be to leave and get some mindless bimbo who would just agree with me"

"Oh" was all Lily said but James could hear her voice crack and he knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hate what I became, I scared my wife, she was so afraid she left me"said James going over to Lily

"You deserve so much better than me, so does Harry, but I'm such a selfish bastard I don't think I could let you go" James turned and was about to leave when Lily reached out and grabbed his arm.


	7. Sleepover

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hate what I became, I scared my wife, she was so afraid she left me"said James going over to Lily, "You deserve so much better than me, so does Harry, but I'm such a selfish bastard I don't think I could let you go" _

_James turned and was about to leave when Lily reached out and grabbed his arm._

**Sleepover**

"You have to stop that" whispered Lily

"What?" said James stopping

"Being so hard on yourself. You should really be mad at me, yeah you shouted at me, I was startled..."

"You were afraid of me"

"I was shocked. But I threw a plate at your head, I used to scream at you all the time, you only shouted once"

"But..."

"Let me finish. I didn't tell you I was pregnant, I didn't even call when Harry was born, you should be mad at me. What I did was unforgivable, you should hate me" said Lily

"No, I could never hate you, you know that. I was used to you shouting, you always shout. But I don't, a man should never raise his voice to his wife"

"No a man should never raise his hand to his wife, but it's alright to shout once in a while" said Lily pulling James down on the sofa next to her.

"No I was meant to protect you not frighten you"

"James, look at me" said Lily, James raised his head and looked at her, "I have never been scared of you..."

"But..."

"Stop interupting. If I was afraid of you, do you really think I would have married you? Do you think I would have come back? Would I let you anywhere near our son, if I was scared of you?"

James slowly shook his head.

"See, you lost your temper once, once in 4 years, you have to stop punishing yourself for it. That wasn't why I left"

"Then why?"

"That fight, it was just the last straw, I had to get away. I was going to come back in a week or so, but then I found out that Harry was on the way, and I couldn't cope with either ending or repairing our marriage and deal with becoming a mother. So I made a decision and I stayed away and focused on Harry"

"You could have still come back, we would have worked things out"

"No, we would have apologised and papered over the cracks but we would have been arguing again"

"I guess"

"It still didn't feel right though, everytime I went for a scan or bought baby clothes I kept thinking you should have been there with me"

"I should have"

"See that's what I can't understand. Why aren't you mad at me? I kept you from all that, I kept you from experiencing the birth of your first child. You should hate me? Get mad at me, please. Do something just stop being so nice to me!" said Lily who was crying again.

"I'm sorry" said James putting his arms around Lily

"Stop apologising, stop being so nice"

"I can't you're my wife I love you, you were gone for almost a year. I'm just so afraid you'll leave again"

"I won't I'm not going anywhere I promise, stop being so scared and tell what you really feel"

"Okay" said James and he stood up, "How could you? You just left without a single word, you didn't even tell me, you just stormed out and the next time I saw you was last week. You said vows, 'til death do us part', not til Lily takes a strop and throws away 4 years. You have no idea what you did to me, do you? I couldn't get out of bed for a month, you could have been dead for all I knew, all I got was a note telling me you would be back in a few weeks and then one saying you wouldn't. I know I was an asshole, but I didn't deserve that, no'one deserves to be deserted like that"

"I'm sorry, I was doing what I thought was best" said Lily trying to stop her tears.

"Best for who, you cause it certainly wasn't me. You were being selfish"

"I thought it was best for all three of us" shouted Lily almost hysterically

"You were the one you wanted me to tell you"

"I know I thought we could... doesn't matter things are still the same"

"What? You tell me to open up, I do and then you pull away from me because you don't like what you hear"

"I am not"

"Yes you are" said James softly as put his arms around Lily as hugged her hard.

--------------------------

3AM

Lily woke up to Harry screaming for his night time feeding. She was surprised to find she was lying on the sofa, it was dark and she couldn't move, she managed to reach up and turn on the lamp nearby. It was James, he was lying next to her, his arms were wrapped round her that's why she couldn't get up, he was holding on to her so tight.

"James" she whispered as Harry cries became more urgent, "James, James"

"Huh, what" he said tiredly, "Oh hello"

"Hi" smiled Lily, he was cute when he woke up, he had a dazed confused look on his face that was so adorable, "Let me up"

"awwww why" pouted James, "I was comfy"

Just then Harry stopped crying and started screaming

"That's why" said Lily, James loosened his grip on her allowing her to go to Harry.

James waited a few minutes and then followed Lily upstairs, he went into Harry's room just as she finished feeding him. She burped him then a familar smell hit her.

"Oh Harry, it's 3 in the morning" she moaned

"Here, let me" said James softly

"Oh shit, James" gasped Lily, "I didn't know you were there"

"Sorry" he said then he took Harry, "Hey little guy, I've missed you" he coed to Harry, then he said to Lily, "It's okay, go back to sleep I'll put him back down"

"Okay" she said and left the room

James changed Harry and put him back in his cot, he stayed with him until he feel asleep.

"I didn't know you could love someone so much after such a short time, I loved since the moment your mum told me about you. Your mum, I really have to sort that out, I'm gonna do everything I can to get her back I promise. But if I don't I will always be here whenever you need me I promise." he whispered to Harry then he kissed his forehead and went into the hall.

James was just about to go downstairs when Lily pulled him into her room...


	8. Chapter 8

**Flirting and Teasing**

"Whoah" said James as Lily grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into her room.

"Shhh" she giggled, "Don't wake the baby"

"Wouldn't dream of it, love" he whispered softly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine

"Don't get any ideas" said Lily.

James pouted and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't" she warned, he knew she couldn't resist those puppy eyes

"Aww come on, you know you'll give in" he said

"Not this time. Anyway, Harry's cuter than you" she teased

"Traded me in for a younger model"

"Yup" said Lily, "Come on, the couch is uncomfortable"

"I dunno, I was pretty comfortable"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be just as comfortable up here"

"I'm sure I will" said James, leaning in closer to Lily's face, desperate to kiss her beautiful lips

"Well, I don't like sleeping in my clothes. So turn round while I change"

"What? Lily, I've seen you naked a thousand times"

"Well, you're not seeing now. Turn" she ordered

And like a good little boy James turned away, and almost laughed out loud, he turned to face full length mirror, he could see everything. He watched as she changed into a nice short nightie, it wasn't the little silky ones she used to wear, but it also wasn't those blasted Flannel pyjamas.

"James, do you think I'm an idiot? I can see you watching" said Lily pulling her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shaking it so it hung over her shoulders.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such a thing" said James

"Oh really" said Lily walking up so close to him their faces were almost touching, she was leaning in to kiss him when he turned his head and whispered into her ear.

"You did look amazing though, better than I remembered"

"Thanks to Harry and Yoga" she said

"Yoga, who the hell is Yoga?" he said slightly angry but mostly scared

Lily burst out laughing.

"What is so funny? Who is Yoga?"

"Oh James you're hilarious, Yoga is muggle exercise" laughed Lily

"What?" said James furrowing his brow in confusion

"As in what I did to get back in shape after having Harry"

"Oh well in that case" he said putting his hand on her waist, "I am definitely a fan"

"Oh come on I'm tired" she said rolling her eyes.

"You're a tease you know that"

"You're as hard as a rock, did you know that?" replied Lily sweetly

"Yes I had noticed. What did you expect getting all naked and trying to stop me watching? Makes you all the more enticing"

"Maybe this might help" said Lily then she threw her flannel pyjamas at him

"Ugh, I hated those pyjamas" he said

"Why was that?" asked Lily, even though she knew why

"Because that always meant you had a headache. I never once got to take these damn things off" said James as he climbed into bed with Lily, he reached over and turned off the light.

As soon as he turned out the light he felt Lily snuggle into him, resting her head on his now bare chest.

"Hey, what's wrong with your side?" he teased

"Lumpy pillows" she mumbled

"We could switch" he said wanting to see how she would react

"No, you're a guest you shouldn't have to sleep on lumpy pillows"

"I wouldn't mind"

"Shut up" she said then she sat up and took James by surprise by kissing him. It wasn't a fierce passionate kiss, but a short and sweet one.

"Happy now?" said Lily, lying back down on his chest

"I suppose" he said with a huge smile on his face

"Good, now you better shut up, or so help me I'll..."

"Violate my sexual being"

"No, I'll do something that will ensure Harry will be the only child you will ever be able to have"

"Okay, shutting up now"

-------------------------------

The next morning Lily woke up, alone. Confused, she looked at the clock and almost jumped out of bed, **11:30**, why hadn't Harry woken up yet. Lily was about to start panicking when she heard a squeal of delight from downstairs, it was Harry, followed by the laugh that was unmistakeably James. Relaxing a little Lily got dressed and used the bathroom, then she went down stairs.

She went into the living room and was shocked by what she saw. James had somehow, conjured little flying broomstick with peole on them... Wait it was a full blown Quidditch match going on in her living room, (Not a real life size one, but it was big enough). Lily was just about to angrily demand an explanation, when she saw Harry sitting in James' knee, squealing in delight clapping his little hands. And James laughing and talking softly to Harry, trying to explain what was happening, but he just looked so proud and so happy, that Lily didn't have the heart to even pretend she was angry.

She watched them both for a few minutes, they hadn't even noticed she was in the room. So she sat down on the sofa next to them.

"So, what's goin on down here and why wasn't I invited?" she asked

"Lily. Oh sorry, I was just gonna show him a picture and then... I-I'll get rid of it" stuttered James talking about the Quidditch game going on.

"It's alright" laughed Lily, "Look at how much he's enjoying it"

"Yeah he loves it, he seems particularly fascinated by the snitch. I think we've got the second generation of Potter seeker's here"

"Looks like it. Why didn't he cry for food?" asked Lily, she knew Harry was not a baby that could wait for food.

"Oh I uh gave him the bottle that was in the fridge, I thought you could use the long lie, was that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine I was trying to wean him onto bottle anyway. Did he take it alright, normally he fusses?"

"He was fine. It was probably because he knew, that Daddy doesn't have the same equipment as Mummy does" he said as he made the Quidditch game disappear. Harry looked up at his parents, and pouted because the game was gone.

"Aww he is cuter than me, when he does that" said James

"Told you" said Lily, "Have you had breakfast?"

"No"

"I'll go make some" said Lily then she went into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later James and Lily were in the kitchen having breakfast, while Harry was in electrical baby swing.

"This is really nice, Lils" said James

"It's only bacon sandwiches" said Lily

"That's not what I meant, although they are rather nice as well" said James, "I meant this, us here with Harry"

"I know, it is nice"

"You're beautiful in the morning"

"What? As apposed to the afternoon when I look like a troll"

"No" laughed James, "You're beautiful in the morning, gorgeous in the afternoon, breathtaking in the evening and at night you're..."

"Don't finish that sentence our son is in the room"

"So... how do you think he got here?"

"Oh I know how he got here." said Lily, "Bloodly painful"

"Tell me about it"

"Tell you about, what?"

"His birth"

"Really, it's not a pleasant topic"

"Still I wanna know everything I missed. Don't leave anything out"

"Okay..."


	9. Someone to talk to

**Someone to talk to**

"Well, that's it," said Lily, "No, wait he puked on the way to see you in the hospital"

Lily had been telling James everything he had missed from her first scan, to the day he met him, they had been talking for the past two hours. They were still sitting in the kitchen, but Harry had dropped off for a nap. He suddenly woke up, wanting food. Lily got up and took Harry out.

"I wonder if he'll take a bottle from me" said Lily taking a bottle out the fridge and heating it up, magically

Almost immediately Harry started to fuss, and soon started screaming.

"Oh, maybe not" said Lily, "Maybe I should just..."

"Give him, here" said James

Lily handed Harry to James, he started to feed him and Harry immediately took it.

"How come he takes it from you, but not me" moaned Lily

"What can I say, I've got the gift" said James

"Well, you can't ever leave then, cause I'll just give in," said Lily

James looked up realizing what she had said, "I don't ever want to leave"

"Oh... uh... I have to talk to someone," stuttered Lily

"Lily"

"Can you look after Harry, I won't be long, hopefully" said Lily looking for her shoes

"That can wait, I have to talk to you, properly about..."

"I know, but I have to do this first," said Lily then she leaned down and kissed him quickly, "Love you"

"Love you too" said James, "Who are you going to see?"

"I need someone to trust me again," said Lily then she apparated

-----------------------------------

"Lily"

"Hello Kate" said Lily then she pushed the front door open further and went inside, Kate followed her into her living room.

"Is it James? Is he alright?" said Kate

"He's fine, he's with Harry," said Lily

"Then what do you want?"

"To ask you to trust me again"

"What?"

"You heard"

"Why should I? Why would you want your soon-to-be-ex-mother-in-law to trust you?"

"Well, for one you're Harry's grandmother, and two I have no intention of letting you become my ex-mother-in-law"

"Didn't know you were that fond of me"

"Of course I only married James just so that you would be my mother-in-law," said Lily sarcastically

"Wouldn't surprise me"

"Look I love James and I want him back. But you... well what you said really affected me. Please I won't break his heart again"

"Why should I? You said that before"

"I don't believe I ever said I wouldn't break his heart"

"I took it as a given"

"Well now, I'm saying it. I was hurting just as much as he was and I have no intention of ever hurting him again"

"Does he know you want him back? What make you think he still wants you?"

"I know him and I know he still loves me, though god only knows why. And yes he knows I want him back"

"So, everything has already been decided"

"No, nothing definite"

"And if I say I can't ever trust you with my son's heart again. And I will always be looking over your shoulder and trying to find a way of getting rid of you"

"I'd say you were making a mistake, and that you couldn't ever make me leave him again. And I'd still get back together with him because I already sort of told him I still love him and I am not going to hurt him for no good reason" said Lily

"In that case, you get one last chance. But you won't get a third"

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh thank you. I won't let you down I promise," squealed Lily hugging Kate

"You better not" said Kate trying to sound stern but she couldn't help but smile at how happy Lily looked. "Go don't keep him waiting any longer"


	10. Godfather

**Godfather**

Lily apparated home, "James, James" she shouted, desperate to see him, to kiss him, to finally have her husband back.

"In the garden" she heard him shout

She went out into the Garden and saw James sitting on wooden patio chair, with Sirius sitting next to him, playing peek-a-boo with Harry

"Hi" she said slowly still not too fond of Sirius

"Hi" said James "how is my darling mother?"

"She's fine"

"In a good mood?" he asked knowing full well why she went to see his mother and wanting to know if they had her blessing.

"Yes" said Lily then she leaned down close to his face, "very forgiving"

James beamed when he heard this.

"We'll talk later?" he asked

"Talk, that wasn't what I had in mind" she said with a glint in her eye.

"Uh hi, Lily" said Sirius

Lily stood up, not looking amused in the least

"Black," she said not rudely, but not friendly either, "What are you doing here? Came to see James?"

"No, I didn't know he was here"

"Oh"

"I came to apologize"

"I'm uh just going to take Harry inside, he... he uh needs his nappy changed" said James before practically running inside with Harry, he was all too aware of what could happen if both Lily and Sirius lost their tempers.

"I'm sorry, really sorry about what happened at the hospital. I didn't realize I was being so rough, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear I'm not like that. I'm not like m..." said Sirius

"Your father? You're not like your father" Lily finished for him

"Yeah"

"You sure acted like it"

Sirius hung his head and looked so ashamed that Lily felt so guilty, she knew how much Sirius hated his family and was terrified of turning into one of them.

"I'm sorry" she sighed, "I know that you are nothing like him"

"Maybe I am, that's how he treats people"

"You're not, trust me. Your father would have slapped me and dragged me by the hair"

"I wasn't much better"

"Look I am not going to stand here and boost your already overly large ego" said Lily causing Sirius to smile, "You got a little rough, you were mad you had every right to be. You didn't know what was going on."

"I am sorry"

"It's fine, let's just put it behind us"

"Really?"

"Yes" said Lily, "anyway I've been meaning to ask you something anyway"

"What? Whatever it is I'll do it"

"What makes you think it's something I want you to do?"

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's something you have to want to do and take it seriously"

"Okay, tell me"

"Harry needs a godfather, someone to take care of him if something happens to me and James"

"And you want me"

"Yes, and I know James does as well he just didn't want to say anything because I was mad at you. So..."

"Of course I'll do, I love that kid. Next generation of Marauders I'm telling you. Lil' Prongs junior. Wow I can't believe you want me. I can't believe you'd trust me that much after..."

"You have a temper, I can't exactly criticize you for that"

"I s'pose, Harry's gonna grow up with the legendary Lily Evan temper"

"Yep" said Lily then she muttered to herself, "Hopefully not Evans"

"So what is going on with you and Prongs? He won't tell me, and you know I need to know everything"

Lily just laughed, "Nothing really"

"He didn't go back to his flat last night. Did he stay here?"

"Maybe" said Lily coyly

"He did," said Sirius playfully

"I'll never tell"

"You will" then without warning Sirius started tickling Lily mercilessly

"AHHHHHH" squealed Lily, causing James to come back outside with Harry to make sure his wife and best friend weren't killing each other.

"Tell me" laughed Sirius

"Never" shrieked Lily, "Jaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeessssssssssss"

"Well I see you two are getting along better now" he said

"HHheeeeeeeeellllllllllllpppppppppppp" squealed Lily

"No I think we'll just watch, won't we Harry?"

"Tell me" said Sirius

"Alright, fine. Yes he did" shouted Lily

Sirius finally stopped tickling Lily, "Will this be a permanent arrangement?" asked Sirius

"I hope so"

"Well I should be taking off. I'll come and see my beautiful godson, later" said Sirius

"Godson?" said James raising his eyebrows at Lily

"Yes, his godson. Do you have a problem with that?" said Lily

"Me, no" said James

"Good" said Lily, "Bye Sirius" then she hugged him, "You can come and see your godson anytime"

"I'll hold you to that" he said, "Later Prongs" then he apparated

"So what were you doing at my mother's?"


	11. Mr and Mrs Potter

**Mr and Mrs Potter**

"She said..." started Lily, just as Harry started to scream, "Let's put him down for his nap first" she said taking Harry.

Lily fed and changed Harry and then rocked him to sleep. Just as she stepped out of Harry's room, she almost walked right into James who was waiting not-so-paitently outside.

"Shit, you gave me the fright of my life" she gasped

"Well I think I have been paitent for long enough" said James

"Yep, you have" said Lily taking James by the hand and leading him, (much to his disappointment) downstairs to the living room, not to the bedroom.

"So..." he said impaitently as he sat down next to Lily turning to face her.

Lily didn't say anything she just kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. Once he had gotten over the shock, James kissed back just as hungrily as she was kissing him, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Hmmm, I should probably have waited before I did that" said Lily

"Why?"

"Cause now all I want to do is drag you up those stairs and have my wicked way with you"

"Well I'm up for it" said James then he started to lightly kiss her neck, "but after we talk"

"You're a tease Potter" grumbled Lily

"So why did you go and see my mother?"

"I wanted her to trust me again. Cause I sort of started to understand what she meant, I mean if someone did what I did to Harry I'd..." said Lily

"I think we both know what you'd do" laughed James, "No woman is ever going to get near him"

"They will, only if they're good enought for him though"

"Oh dear Lord"

"What so you'll just be fine, when our daughter goes to Hogwarts you'll just be fine with her surrounded by horny teenage boys

everyday"

"NO! She'll be homeschooled" said James outraged, then a small smile appeared on his face "Wait, we're having a daughter"

"Uh huh, I want at least one of each"

"Well I want a whole Quidditch team"

"I hope you're going to be the one giving birth, cause my body is already a wreck after one never mind a whole team"

"Well lucky for you, twins run in my family. And your body is far from a wreck you are a complete goddess"

"Hmmpphhhhh"

"Seriously Lils, what..."

"Call me Mrs James Potter" she whispered, burrowing her face into his chest

"Really?"

"Uh huh" she said raising her head and looking him right in the eye, "I want my husband back"

"Good cause I wasn't going anywhere. I need my wife back, cause I can't live without her, I can exist barely but not live" said James seriously then he grinned and said, "and she has the hottest body I've ever seen and I'm just about to pick her up, fling her over my shoulder and ravish her"

And he did just that.

-----------------------------

AFTERWARDS

"Wow" panted Lily lying down on James

"Uh Yeah, that was..."

"You missed me, didn't you" said Lily running her hands down his body

"Uh huh, almost a year without sex, I missed you more than you'll ever know"

"You didn't... with anyone..."

"No. I vowed to remain faithful, until death do us part, or until you came to your senses and divorced me"

"That is so sweet" said Lily and she started kissing his again, eager for a repeat performance.

"Mmmm wait, wait" said James breaking the kiss

"What?"

"Did you... I mean... when..."

"No, I was pregnant, that is so tacky sleeping with someone when you're pregnant with someone elses baby"

"Oh"

"I'm kidding, well no that would be tacky, but you're my husband I never wanted anyone else"

"Okay" said James and he proceded to satisfy himself and his horny wife...


	12. Official

REMINDER

_"Call me Mrs James Potter" she whispered, burrowing her face into his chest_

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh" she said raising her head and looking him right in the eye, "I want my husband back"_

**Official**

LATE THAT NIGHT

James woke up in the middle of the night, confused when he realised someone was asleep on his chest, that soon disappeared when he realised it was Lily.

"What's wrong" mumbled Lily waking, almost sensing that James was awake.

"Nothing, sweetheart, absolutely nothing" he said

"Okay" she said, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then lay back down

James was about to go back to sleep, when he noticed a small body lying on Lily's side of the bed.

"Lily" he said

"Mmmmhmmmm"

"Why is Harry in here with us?"

"I bring him in here sometimes in case he wakes up in the middle of the night"

"Well, not that I don't enjoy having the two people I love the most so close, you know that you should never let babies sleep in with you, next thing you'll know is he'll be 9 and still sleeping in with Mummy"

"Argghhhhh you sound like my mother" groaned Lily

"Yeah, I probably do. But you know I'm right"

"Fine"

"I'm taking him back to his room" said James and he got up and did just that

James came back into the room and got back into bed.

"What were you thinking, you know you should never let babies get into that habit? You're too soft on him. He needs to be weaned onto a bottle and yet you just give in at the first sign that he isn't used to it" said James seriously

"Oh for god sake James, it was one night"

Lily shifted over to her side of the bed, and turned away from James.

"Oh right, now you're in the huff"

Ten minutes later, Lily was still turned away from James, neither of them had said anything, and neither could fall asleep. Then James couldn't take it anymore he scooted over to Lily, wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and rested his chin on the shoulder.

"Love you" he said softly, he could feel her weakening, "Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" she said turning round to face him, "I shouldn't have brought him in, I know that. it's just..."

"I know it's hard"

"I will try, but he's just a baby"

"And he needs to get into good habits"

"You've been reading parenting books haven't you?" said Lily

"How did you know?"

"Cause you sound like a psychologist"

James laughed softly, "are we alright?"

"Yes" said Lily snuggling into James again

"Look at us our first fight, we're being such adults" said James

"Hardly our first fight"

"You know what I meant. We can do it this time, forever"

--------------------------------------------

8AM THE NEXT MORNING

James woke up first the next morning, and as corny as it sounds he just sat and watched Lily sleep. After a little while he reached to get Lily's rings out of his trouser pockets. He slipped them on her finger.

"Yep, that definitely looks right, I'm gonna give them back to you today at the perfect moment" he said, "Maybe I'll cook you breakfast in bed, and put the rings on the bacon, or I could get Harry to give them to you. I'll think of something."

James reached out to take the rings off Lily's finger, but her hand moved just out of his reach, thinking it was just Lily shifting in her sleep he reached again, and again Lily moved her hand and let out a little giggle.

"Lily" said James frowning

"Uh huh"

"Were you pretending to be asleep"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"To see how long it took you to get bored of looking at me" said Lily

"I'd never get bored looking at you, love"

"Yeah, whatever" said Lily rolling her eyes

"Give me them back" he said indicating to her rings

"No"

"What do you mean? No. I'll give them back at right time"

"No"

"Come on, Lils. I want everything to be perfect"

"Why?"

"Cause, it should be perfect"

"It is, I have my husband back and I am never taking my wedding ring off again, ever" said Lily firmly

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"No"

"Well then I guess it's official you're Mrs Potter again" he said then he kissed her.

"I always was"

* * *

**Yah i finished it**


End file.
